


so tired (and I couldn't even sleep)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepfluff, Sleeplessness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He just liked to have Soren close sometimes.





	so tired (and I couldn't even sleep)

It was still dark when he woke up, and Ike groaned. On a good night he could get back to sleep in an instant, but on a bad night once he was even the tiniest bit awake that was it. Last night had definitely been a bad night.

Sleep was a challenge for Ike these days. He'd had sleeping problems ever since his mother's death, but with his father gone now they were worse than ever; tossing and turning, something gnawing at his brain that wouldn't leave, worries and guilt and pressure.

At least he wasn't alone that night, he thought. Sometimes he and Soren would sleep apart, but other times they'd share one of their beds for whatever reason. Tonight Soren had fallen asleep on his bed after discussing strategies for the coming battles, and Ike hadn't had the heart to move him. Now, he was especially glad he hadn't.

Sometimes he just liked to have Soren close, sometimes he _needed_ Soren close. The warmth of another body beside his was a comfort during those hard nights, and so was Soren's presence. Soren wasn't especially good at comforting or being tender, but somehow he always knew how to make Ike feel better.

Soren slept, Ike's arms loosely wrapped around him; Ike studied his face for a moment. Even in sleep he frowned, but it didn't matter, he knew Soren could smile and that those smiles were reserved for him. He knew Soren had some issues of his own, or at least suspected it lately, and that sharing his bed was just as much a comfort for him as it was for Ike. His breathing even, loose strands of hair framing his pale face, one hand loosely clasping the fabric of Ike's shirt.

He slept, and Ike gently brushed the hair away from his face, stroked his cheek, let his hand come to rest protectively on Soren's back. In his sleep, Soren pulled closer and Ike smiled a little, closing his eyes. _You don't know how glad I am to have you here._

He tried to go back to sleep, but now it didn't matter to him whether he did or not. Soren would still be here in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So back in my Usenet days when artists posted a buttload of their work at once they called it a "flood." So I guess this is the Sara Jaye flood of Tellius fic I wrote back in 2013, though I'm more or less importing from ff.net. I'd forgotten just how much Ike/Soren I wrote back then.


End file.
